inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Crafters807/Hillside Million(Bios)
What,another blog post already?Yes,it is.Now,I'm doing something very different.I'm actually doing bios for the contestants,provided by the signers.This will go on for a while,as there are 25 contestants.Again,I want anyone familliar with camps to tell me if I'm messing anything up. Star Star is a female,normal-sized,and fully limbed object.She's rather intelligent,having studied many things,especially science and literature.She's learning about friendship,but decided to sign up for Hillside Million for the prize money.This will help her friends out big time. Rubber Band Ball Rubber Band Ball,or RBB for short,is a nice guy.Like Orange Ball,he can be very helpful.He can also give very good advice. Ham Ham is,in short,a glutton.Constantly eating and belching,this guy is someone you do not want to bring to a buffet,or anywhere else where there's food, for that matter. He's sort of a loner, as his constant pigging-out doesn't really attract friends, and he is slightly dimwitted. Ham decided to sign up for Hillside Million for no other reason than the prize money. Eco Cup Eco Cup is the host of a different object show:The Courageous Life Of Them Objects.TCLOTO was the second/first show to have a female host,if you count Puffball's Speaker Box in BFDIA.Since season 2 of TCLOTO ended,Eco Cup decided to sign up for Hillside Million because there was a lot of time before season 3 starts. Sunny You know how during pep rallies when your team is losing, everyone is shushed silent except for that one kid screaming, saying keep pushing harder, score those goals, and never give up? Maybe that one where in the grocery store and they ask for paper or plastic, the one that replies "scissors," since scissors beats paper. That one where no matter the score, no matter the placing, they feel like they can not lose— it's not an option. That would be Sunny. Real top-of-the-world, winner-winner-chicken-dinner attitude. Always first, never fails, and completes it with style to boot. Sunny's not the type to look on the negative side. Heck, does she even know what a negative side is? A valuable asset to any dime-a-dozen, run-of-the-mill group of objects in need of some motivation, Sunny shouts constantly, as if encouragement was like exhaling for her. Her footsteps must have been permanently tuned to "Y'all Ready for This?" if she even had feet. Yeah, that's right. Just two big, fiery arms. Arms that set anything they touch on fire. Ouch. All in all, that 1.3 million kilometer star you see every day was packaged in to one, object-sized, glowing radiance of awesomeness. Orange Ball In short,Orange Ball is cheerful.He's friendly to everyone except those who turn out to be mean or a jerk.He also hates bullies...a lot.Let's hope he doesn't run into any when Hillside Million starts. Stapler Still Pending... Shamrock Shake Shamrock Shake is a happy-go-lucky person who speaks in an Irish accent, He never has a grudge on anyone, including his enemies. On hot days he never gets hot, he only slightly melts, but when people try to drink him, he only thinks that they wants to be his friend even though they really don't. He only eats anything with mint in it because he believes that if he eats anything else his flavor inside him would change. He also sells mint plants for a living. More bios coming.And can somebody please guess in my 50 fact contest. Category:Blog posts